


Dark Eyes

by JordannaMorgan



Series: Mage and Warrior [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Blue Eyes, Eyes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai reacts to the changing color of his eyes in Shura Country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dark Eyes  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Fai, with a glimpse of Kurogane.  
> Setting: Shura Country, soon after Fai and Kurogane begin their sojourn with King Yasha.  
> Summary: Fai reacts to the changing color of his eyes in Shura Country.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to CLAMP. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: Considering the huge significance of Fai’s eyes and their blue color, I figure he must have initially been disturbed when they began to turn black in Shura Country. This is my small take on what he might have thought.

* * *

There was no longer any doubt about it. Something in the environment of Shura Country was causing the eyes of Fai and Kurogane to grow steadily darker in color.

In the elegant room where King Yasha had invited them to stay, Fai studied his eyes frowningly in a polished-metal mirror. He tilted his head, fingertips gently lifting his eyelids for closer inspection. In the few days since their arrival here, the once sky-bright blue orbs he gazed out from had deepened to stormy cerulean, and he saw no sign that the progression of this change was slowing.

Reclining on a pile of sitting-cushions behind Fai, Kurogane muttered something—although, in Mokona’s absence, Fai perceived the words as merely a gruff patter of noise. He glanced over his shoulder to see the warrior looking at him skeptically. Kurogane’s own fierce ruby eyes were dulled now to garnet, their color fading even faster.

Fai could only offer a shrug and a hollow smile… and then his gaze slowly, inexorably drifted back to the mirror.

Even if they could have communicated, he couldn’t have told Kurogane what disturbed him so. His traveling companions remained unaware that his eyes were the source of his magic.

Confronted by an unknown phenomenon that touched this vital core of his being, Fai couldn’t help feeling unsettled and strangely vulnerable. When he first realized Kurogane’s eyes truly _were_ changing, and then his own, he wondered with a shock of alarm if some magical attack had been set upon them. Perhaps _he_ was the one being targeted, by a force meant to steal or destroy his power. Yet he sensed no foreign magic encroaching upon his own; and its affecting his very non-magical friend seemed to confirm it was something natural here. Still, it was haunting to watch the eclipse of his once-vivid irises, seemingly a little darker now with each passing hour.

In the end, maybe what troubled him most was that it _wasn’t_ affecting his magic.

If it really would have leeched his power from him…

Then, maybe he would be _free_.

But he felt the weight of his magic—his _curse_ —still inside him. There would be no such easy release from his fears of what was yet to come.

Fai stared into the mirror, and let himself wish the darkness in his eyes would consume the shadows in his soul.

* * *

_© 2015 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
